nuevos amores?
by rosette aria
Summary: las chicas estan de viaje en japon por un motivo de trabajo lo q no saben es q les pasara en ese viaje pasen y lean pesimo summary lo se - -
1. Chapter 2

hola estees mi primer fic asi q comenzemos

-dialogo-

_pensamiento_

(notas de la autora

las chicas tienen 19 y los chicos 21

las ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>en una habitacion de color rosa muy ordenada se podia apreciar a una bella joven de largos cabellos naranjas<p>

la chica se iba levantando poco a poco comenzo a abrir unos lindos pero extraños ojos rosas la chica se levanto por completo y se fue a duchar despues de ducharse la hermosa joven se fue a cambiar conunos jeans ajustados, una playerra de tiras rosa , una chaqueta negra con unos botines color café claro con un poco de tacon salio de su habitacion y fue a la cocina se preparo unas tostadas con mermelada y café pq eran las 7:00a.m y su vuelo salia a las 10:00a.m cuando acabo cogio su maleta ,cogio el billete de avion y su celular despues de cojer sus cosas se fue a la calle, ya en la calle llamo un taxi

momoko: taxi aqui! exclamo la joven de orbes rosas

se subio al taxi y se fue directo al aeropuerto donde iba a espera a sus compañeras

* * *

><p>en una habitacion azul claro se encontraba ya despierta una joven muy hermosa sus ojos eran azul claro como el cielo y su cabello dorado atado en dos colas altas q le llegavan un poco mas abajo de los hombros estaba vestida con un vestido color azul claro y unas zandalias con un poco de tacon color balnco<p>

la hermosa chica salio de su habitacion para ir a la cocina a desayunar tomo cereales con leche(es q no tengo mucha imaginacion XD)cuando acabo cogio su maleta , el billete de avion y su celular despues de cojerlo todo se fue a la calle pq si no se le hari tarde ya q heran la 7:10 a.m y su vuelo salia a las 10:00 a.m

Miyako: taxis porfavor aquí!

subio al taxi y fue directo aeropuerto para ver si estaban sus compañeras alli

* * *

><p>en una habitacion se encontraba una joven durmiendo muy linda sus hermosos orbes esmeralda se fueron abriendo con pereza pero se levanto se fue al baño y se ducho despues de ducharse se vistio con unos jeans desjastados una playera de tirantes color verde lima y con unos converse de color negro con detalles verde oscuro<p>

salio de su habitacion para ira la cocina se preparo un bocadillo de mortadela y queso y un cafe cuando acabo cogio su maleta,billete y su movil se apuro pq se le estaba haciendo tarde asi q fue corriendo a la calla y llamo un taxi

kaoru:taxi aqui deprisa!chillaba la chica de orbes esmeraldas

se subio al taxi y se fue al aeropuerto para encontrarse con sus compañeras

**bueno se q es corto pero prometo q el otro sera mas largo bueno¿ reviws? tomatazos, abucheos , bueno hasta la proxima **

**aria roseta.**


	2. Chapter 3

hola estes mi primer fic asi q comenzemos

-acciones-

?:dialogo

(N/A)nota de autora

(pensamientos)

**DISCLAIMER:**demashita powerpuff girls z no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>ya en el aeropuerto una chica llamada momoko estaba esperando a sus dos compañeras  mejores amigas para ir juntas al vuelo ya que queda van una hora para enbarcar y ella estaba haciendo cola cuando de repente aparece una rubia detras de ella pegandole un susto y a quien no XD

miyako:hola momoko! con una sonrisa tierna

momoko:ahhhhhh(la pobre hasta se callo del susto XD)

miyako:q te pasa momoko?(con tremendo susto quien no se cae ¬¬)

momoko:es q me diste un susto pero tranquila estoy bien

miyako:lo siento

momoko:tranquila ahora hay q esperar el vuelo pero donde esta kaoru ahora solo faltan unos cuantos minutos (especificamente 40 minutos ^^)

kaoru:aqui estoy!

momoko:hasta q llegas te dije q despertaras temprano pero veo q no me has echo caso verdad? -levantando una ceja-

kaoru:hay ya callate mama 2

momoko:he dicho q no me llames asi

kaoru:mama 2 ,mama 2 -cantaba la chica -

momoko:callate kaoru

kaoru:no callate tu mama 2

momoko:kaoru repites eso y veras

kaoru:y q me vas a hacer **mama 2**

momoko:ahora si veras-se iba a avalanzar contra la azabache pero un grito hizo q parara

miyako:YA DEJEN DE DICUTIR USTEDES DOS Y NO LAS QUIERO OIR DISCUTIR EN TODO EL CAMINO ENTENDIDO!-dijo/grito la rubia-

toda la gente la quedava mirando como "q raritas estas chicas mejor avancemos un poco mas"

momoko:vale miyako-dijo mas tranquila-

kaoru:vale mama

momoko le dio un codazo

kaoru:auu eso duele momoko

momoko:te lo tienes bien merezido verdecita

kaoru:q me dijiste !-con una o muchas venitas en la frente-

momoko:v-e-r-d-e-c-i-t-A!-la ultima letra gritando-

kaoru:ahora si te voy a matar -se iba a avalanzar pero...-

miyako:DEJEN DE DISCUTIR O SE NOS IRA EL AVION

las tres chicas salieroncorriendo pq ya faltaba 20 minutos para su vuelo

momoko:ves kaoru esto es tu culpa -dijo agitada momoko cuando ya entraron al avion-

kaoru:mia pero si tu empezaste a discutir a q si miyako?-dijo inocente miyako-(nhaa nadie se lo cree -_-U)

miyako:YA CALLENSE USTEDES DOS!

momoko:vale

kaoru:vale mujer no es para...

se quedo callada pq la rubia le envio una muy bonita mirada asesina

miyako:q estabas diciendo kaoru

kaoru:nada,nada^^

momoko:-_-U(cobarde)

se sentaron en sus asientos y el avion despejo bueno ya me entienden

**bueno asta alli el capitulo de hoy y si se pregunta si soy la q comentava en sus fic si soy yo ^^ bueno tendre en cuenta lo q me dijeron y lo siento mucho no se q le paso a mi laptop por eso pero muchas gracias porsu opinion me alegra q algunes les gustara .**

**bunny nya:gracias por tu opinion y lo tendre en cuenta muchs gracias por tu opinion y buenas noches.**

**misakixusui:lo siento de veras es q mi laptop va un poco mal y por eso los caps son repetidos pero intentare q no sea asi ya q soy nueva en esto **

**sarika27:muchas gracias por tu review pero lo q pasa es q va mal el laptop y soy nueva por eso lo siento y tranquila intentare hacerlosmas largos **

**nelly-san:gracias por tu review me alegra q te gustara**

**rosette aria**


End file.
